Middletown, Indiana
|unit_pref = Imperial |area_magnitude = |area_land_km2 = 3.00 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_km2 = 3.00 |area_total_sq_mi = 1.16 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.16 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 2282 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 2322 |population_density_km2 = 772.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 2001.7 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 298 |elevation_ft = 978 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 3 |lats = 26 |latNS = N |longd = 85 |longm = 32 |longs = 28 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 47356 |area_code = 765 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-49014 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0439117 |website = http://www.middletownin.com/ |footnotes = }} Middletown is a town in northwest Henry County, Indiana, United States. The population was 2,322 at the 2010 census. History Middletown was platted in 1829. The town's name is locational, for it lies halfway between New Castle and Anderson. A post office was established at Middletown in 1830. Middletown was incorporated as a town in 1840. Geography Middletown is located at (40.057094, -85.541098). According to the 2010 census, the town has a total area of , all land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,322 people, 894 households, and 594 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 998 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 97.6% White, 0.3% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.8% of the population. There were 894 households of which 37.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.8% were married couples living together, 17.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 33.6% were non-families. 27.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.02. The median age in the town was 36.6 years. 27.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.9% were from 25 to 44; 22.6% were from 45 to 64; and 15.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 46.8% male and 53.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,488 people, 984 households, and 651 families residing in the town. The population density was 2,260.4 people per square mile (873.3/km²). There were 1,051 housing units at an average density of 954.9 per square mile (368.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.31% White, 0.48% African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.04% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.28% of the population. There were 984 households out of which 36.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.0% were married couples living together, 14.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.8% were non-families. 29.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.99. In the town the population was spread out with 28.3% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 29.5% from 25 to 44, 19.8% from 45 to 64, and 14.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 86.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.9 males. The median income for a household in the town was $32,591, and the median income for a family was $39,922. Males had a median income of $33,152 versus $20,188 for females. The per capita income for the town was $16,017. About 7.4% of families and 8.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.8% of those under age 18 and 3.3% of those age 65 or over. References External links * Town of Middletown, Indiana website * Henry County Convention and Visitors Bureau map of Middletown, Indiana * Henry County Convention and Visitors Bureau, Henry County's Official Visitors Information Website, for the cities and towns of: New Castle, Knightstown & Middletown, Indiana Category:Towns in Henry County, Indiana Category:Towns in Indiana